Angel Of Mine
by MoonlitKaitou
Summary: Tonight is a special night for Seto Kaiba for it is his and Serenity Wheeler's wedding! Kaiba expresses how he feels through out the wedding and realizes how lucky he is to have a special girl like Serenity. Oneshot, songfic Angel Of Mine. R&R plz!


**Authoress Notes: **Hi ya peeps! Ha ha, yes I have come out with another Seto and Serenity one-shot and -gasps- it's not with either of them dying, lol. If you dont know what I'm talking about I've created two one-shots with Serenity and Seto and well there was character death in both of them, but anyway to the matter at hand! Thank you all to the peoples who are checking this out! I can promise you that you will like it!

Ok I dont own **Yu-Gi-Oh** or _Angel Of Mine_, kind of wish I did but I dont so oh well, lol. Also you know how it say's boy on some parts of the song? I'm going to change it to girl since this is going to be told from Seto's POV, ok? GOOD! So here you go and please enjoy, lata! :))

**_Bold/ Italics- _**Song

_Italic- _Flashback or Kaiba's Thoughts

::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::

**_Angel Of Mine_**

::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-:

**-_When I first saw you I already knew_**

**_There was something inside of you_**

**_Something I thought that I would never find_**

**_Angel of mine-_**

Seto Kaiba looked into the oval mirror that was before him as he straightened out his black bowtie and his wonderfully magnificent suit that he looked marvelous and very handsome in. His chesnut brown hair was slicked back for the exception of his bangs which hung around in front of his icy cold blue eyes that showed a little bit of warmth.

He looked at his reflection making sure that he looked fine, scowling a little bit since he wasnt wearing a black Trench Coat, but Serenity had told him no. Suddenly his reflection changed to his soon to be wife Serenity, her Auburn brown/ reddish hair flowing around her and her deep mahogany brown eyes sparkling with glee as she smiled sweetly tilting her head to one side. He then stopped scowling as a small smile appeared on his lips remembering the day he first met Serenity three years ago...

**_--FlashBack--_**

_Kaiba was walking down the street as intimidating as ever with his brown hair and cold blue eyes along with his outfit. He was wearing slick black pants and a white T-shirt that was slightly opened revealing his chest a bit- His white Trench Coat billowed out behind him like all of his other Trench Coats as he walked down the sidewalk of Domino City._

_Kaiba then looked straight ahead holding his silver metal briefcase when he saw Wheeler and another girl walking with him a smirk playing his way onto his lips as he walked towards the two._

_Joey was wearing dirty light blue jeans that fit his lower body perfectly well and black and white tennish shoes that made soft thumps on the ground as they walked. He was wearing a red tank top too as he showed the girl around. His messy blond hair shined from the sun as his bangs fell over his dark brown eyes. _

_The girl that Joey was with had long Auburn hair that reached all the way to her waist, her bangs apart and making it all the way down to her shoulders. Her mahogany brown eyes darted around the place as Joey showed her around, smiling happily. She was wearing a light purple t-shirt and a white jacket over it that fit her slender body wonderfully. She also wore dark blue flare jeans and black tennish shoes. _

_"Well well, if it isn't the mutt?" _

_"Kaiba, why don' ya jus' leave me alone," Joey growled angrily as he grabbed Serenity's hand and continued to walk when Kaiba blocked their way, "Grr... move outta da way money-bags!"_

_"Is that your girfriend Wheeler? I wouldn't understand why she would like a mutt like you," Kaiba crossed his arms, amused by Joey's actions._

_"Dis is my sista', now leave us alone!!" Joey yelled at Kaiba, "Come on Serenity, lets get outta here." _

_Joey pushed Kaiba's arm out of the way and then he and Serenity then walked off while Kaiba stared after Serenity..._

**_--End Flashback--_**

Ever since that day three years ago he would always be bugging Joey about his sister and make him mad which always amused him. He and Serenity one day met up at the park and for once in his whole life time Kaiba felt strange on the inside and even though he didnt want to admit it at the time he knew that she, Serenity, was the one that he had been looking for, but who'd ever believe that he was actually in love with a Wheeler?

Kaiba broke out of his thoughts as the image of Serenity disappeared and his reflection returned when he heard a couple of light knocks on the door, "What is it?"

"The wedding's about to start Mr. Kaiba."

"I'll be out in a minute," Kaiba said cooly as he heard the man shuffle away rather quite loudly.

Kaiba's small smile turned into a smirk as the man took off at lightning fast speed. He then shook his head as he took one last glance at himself in the reflection and then turned away walking towards the door, his shining black shoes making a loud click, clack noise on the marble flooring.

"Time to make my debut."

**_-I look at you, lookin' at me_**

**_Now I know why they say the best things are free_**

**_I'm gonna love you girl you are so fine_**

**_Angel of mine-_**

Kaiba waited by a pair of two finely polished wooden doors that reached really high up as he sighed in annoyance. He was waiting for the rest of the men and women that were supposed to follow behind him which were the best man and woman- Joey and Mai. Who would have ever guessed that Joey would be Kaiba's best man? What the hell?

_I may not like the mutt, but he deserves to be the best man, _Kaiba thought sourly but of course he did have respect for Joey.

The others were Mokuba and Rebecca, Yugi and Tea, Yami and Isis, and Bakura and Tea. Kaiba smiled and shook his head a little. He still couldn't believe that today was the day that his life would totally change forever.

Suddenly he heard noises coming from the end of the hallway and knew that it was them that were coming. They all showed up in the order that they were supposed to be in as Kaiba folded his arms across his chest and looked at them.

"Sorry dat we're late Kaiba," Joey said as Mai nudged Joey's arm, making Joey scowl.

"Ya, Joey was stuffing his mouth with food and forgot the time," Mai chuckled as Joey glared at her.

"Ya weren' supposed ta tell him!"

Kaiba just ignored them as he looked at all of them as they got all ready making last preperations to check themselves. All of the girls were wearing light purple sparkling dresses, that were spaghetti straps and that went all they way down to their ankles where they were wearing high heeled white shoes. They of course were adorned with jewerly and a small tiara on top of their heads. The men wore the same thing as Kaiba but the black in a little lighter color.

"Mr. Kaiba is everyone ready for the wedding?" A man in a suit asked while Kaiba nodded his head.

"Good," The man then walked off to tell them that they were ready.

"Quiet everyone," Mai yelled out as everyone quieted down and got in order, standing straight and happy.

Soon the double wooden doors opened up as people looked over towards them. Soft music played as Kaiba walked on forward with the others behind him. He looked around at everyone that was there. Mostly only people from Serenity's side of the family since there was barely any people from his side.

People were taking pictures of him, some of them cried as he just walked on towards the front looking forward with a small smile on his face.

Kaiba for once in his life was actually pretty nervous about the wedding. He wanted it to be perfect, he wanted Serenity to be happy. Soon he had made it and stood in front of the men that lined up in order, while over by the girls they were on the other side lined up.

Soon the music stopped as it changed to the wedding bells while Kaiba stopped his breathing, _This is it..._

Everyone had their heads toward the entrance when soon Serenity walked into the hall, a little girl and little boy from Serenity's side of the family throwing flowers around. Kaiba's eyes rested on Serenity as they became soft a bigger smile fitting his face.

She was beautiful with her white dress that outlined her slender body perfectly. The front went all they way to her kness as the back went on being dragged on the ground as she walked slowly up to him. The top of her dress wrapped around her neck in a tank top look, leaving a little whole in the middle of the top of her chest. Her dress sparkled from the lights in the chapel as she was almost towards him. You couldn't see her face for it was covered by the vail, but he didnt have to look at her face to already know that she was beautiful.

People were taking tons of pictures now as she made her way up the stairs, all of them trying to contain their tears of happiness. After the little children were done throwing the pink pedals on the ground they sat by their parents in the front as Serenity made it to the top looking towards Kaiba.

Kaiba looked towards her as he grabbed her hands holding them as people took more pictures, _Now it happens..._

**_-How you changed my world you'll never know_**

**_I'm different now, you helped me grow_**

**_You came into my life sent from above_**

**_When I lost all hope you showed me love_**

**_I'm checkin' for ya girl you're right on time_**

**_Angel of Mine-_**

Kaiba tuned out to what the pastor was saying as he looked towards Serenity remembering when they first went out on their date almost a year and a half ago. It was wonderful and that's when she changed him, changed him for the good...

**_--Flashback--_**

_Kaiba and Serenity both walked towards the beach at the setting sun as they both sat down on the sandy beach watching the sun go down. _

_Serenity was wearing a white tank top and blue jean shorts that went down almost to her knees. Kaiba was wearing a light blue unbuttoned shirt and dark blue pants. _

_Serenity put her head on his shoulder as she smiled lightly while Kaiba put his head ontop of hers. The sun went down slowly as Serenity sighed happily. _

_"This was the most fun I had in a while. Thank you Seto."_

_Kaiba didn't mind being called 'Seto' by his girlfriend at all and plus the way she said it was nice rolled off her tongue perfectly. Before the sun went down a little smile was formed onto his lips as he took his head off of hers and grabbed some sand throwing it at Serenity in the stomach._

_She looked at him in shock as he chuckled lightly, "Gotcha."_

_"Oh you're going to pay for that Seto!" Serenity said playfully as she grabbed some sand and threw it at Kaiba as he covered his face. _

_They both threw sand around at each other until Serenity jumped on Kaiba and they both fell to the ground rolling around until Kaiba ended up ontop of Serenity. They both then looked at each other in the eye romanticly as they both leaned in and kissed each other softly on the lips. _

**_--End Flashback--_**

He broke out of his thoughts when he heard Serenity's voice repeating the pastor about what to say. Her voice rang out like a beautiful melody as he smiled squeezing her hand a little, showing her comfort as she continued on repeating what the pastor was saying.

_She changed me like no one could have ever done... I still act a little the way I am but if she hadnt did what she did I would still be the Devil's helper... _Kaiba chuckled a little on the inside, _I thought for sure I would never change or find the person that would help me change... She's wonderful, more wonderful then any other girl out there..._

**_-Nothing means more to me then what we share_**

**_No one in this whole world can ever compare_**

**_Last night the way you moved is still on my mind_**

**_Angel of mine-_**

It was now Kaiba's turn as he started to repeat what the pastor was saying. He watched Serenity and knew he was the lucky one to have a girl that wasn't obessed over him because of his looks or his money, but to help melt the ice in his heart and that's what she did and that's what makes her special. She was someone that had a special gift that made her different from a lot of other girls out there and he was the lucky one to have her.

He remembered last night the way she danced with him as they were planning the reception for after the wedding near 9:00pm that night. He smiled as he continued on repeating after the pastor feeling her in his arms as they danced slowly towards one song that he felt he could resort to, it was called **_Angel Of Mine. _**She danced beautifully, her auburn hair flowing around and her mahogany brown eyes sparkling with glee, knowing that their wedding was going to be the best day of their lives.

**_-What you mean to me you'll never know_**

**_Deep inside I need to show_**

**_You came into my life sent from above (Sent from above)_**

**_When I lost all hope you showed me love (Girl you showed me love)_**

**_I'm checkin' for ya girl you're right on time (Right on time)_**

**_Angel of mine (Angel of mine)-_**

Kaiba finished up with what he had to say as the pastor continued on with his speech. He felt the need to move Serenity's veil so he could see her face but he kept himself under control.

_I wonder what would have happened if Wheeler hadn't got the prize money from Duelist Kingdom for Serenity and she would still be blind? Would we not be together here and now or would have fate still brought us together? _

Kaiba was glad that Joey had gotten the prize money and that Serenity had come back to Japan even though he didn't remember her from Battle City or they probably wouldn't being having this wonderful wedding right now or any of the great years they had spent with one another.

He then looked over his shoulder, taking a peek at Joey who was smiling and looking at his sister with tears in his eyes. Joey then looked towards him as he smiled while Joey gave a small thumbs up. Kaiba then turned back towards Serenity as he bent down and kissed her hand lightly. Everything was so perfect...

**_-I never knew I could feel each moment_**

**_As if it were new_**

**_Every breath that I take, the love that we make_**

**_I only share it with you (You, you, you, you)_**

**_When I first saw you I already knew_**

**_There was something inside of you_**

**_Something I thought that I would never find_**

**_Angel of mine-_**

Suddenly the pastor stopped for a breath and then said, "Ring barers please come forth."

Joey went over towards Kaiba as Mai went over towards Serenity. Joey then opened up a small box with a very expensive gold ring in there with tons of diamonds and a big one in the middle.

"Make my sista' happy," Joey said quietly as he walked away.

Serenity then came over towards Kaiba and picked up his left hand slipping a gold ring with a diamond in the middle on his ring finger. When she was done Kaiba grabbed her soft left hand and slipped the diamond ring onto her ring finger smoothly.

Serenity went back to her place and same did as Kaiba as he took a breath in knew the moment was close to arriving. His life would change forever in a good way and he was glad because he would be sharing it with the true love of his life, the one who had helped him through the tough times and help him in more ways then he could have never handled alone, Serenity Wheeler.

**_-You came into my life sent from above (Came into my life, yeah, yeah, yeah)_**

**_When I lost all hope you showed me love (Girl you showed me love, uh huh)_**

**_I'm shakin' for ya girl you're right on time (But girl you're right on time)_**

**_Angel of mine (Angel of mine)-_**

The pastor then started to talk again as Kaiba remembered the best memory of them all which was about a month ago, the day he had proposed to Serenity and that day he would never forget at all...

**_--Flashback--_**

_Kaiba and Serenity were both walking around Kaiba's backyard behind the secret mansion that no one else knew about, not even Mokuba looking around at all the flowers that night. Serenity holding Kaiba's arm as she happily looked at all the flowers there. _

_"Seto they're all beautiful! I love them!" Serenity exclaimed as she went up and picked a rose and smelled it. _

_Kaiba smiled as he led Serenity over towards the fountain in the middle of the yard as they both sat down, water spilling out ligthly making a soft plopping noise, "Serenity I have something that I want to say to you."_

_Serenity looked towards Kaiba with confused eyes,"What do you mean?"_

_Kaiba then got down on one knee as Serenity sat there her eyes shining knowing what was going to happen, "Serenity you're the girl of my dreams and still are. You're unlike any other girl I've met and the only one that was able to melt my cold heart and make me fall in love with you. You're special and I'm lucky to have someone as special as you and this is why I'm asking you... Will you marry me Serenity Wheeler?"_

_Serenity silently cried tears of joy as she got down on her knees and gave Kaiba a quick peck on the cheek and then started hugging him. _

_"Yes, yes I will!!" _

_Kaiba hugged her back as they both kissed each other on the lips, a shooting star passing by making their wish come true. They were getting married._

**_--End Flashback--_**

Kaiba remembered how happy he and Serenity were that day and today was going to be an even more special moment and soon they were going to be married to one another and hopefully forever they would be each other's and no one elses.

**_-How you changed my world you'll never know _**

**_I'm different now, you helped me grow-_**

"If anyone has a problem with Seto Kaiba and Serenity Wheeler getting married then please stand up or forever hold your peace."

No one did anything but Kaiba looked towards the crowd and heard tons of grunting near the back very muffled so no one could hear. When he saw who it was he almost laughed out loud but held it in as he kept his composure looking back at Serenity.

Both Tristan and Duke were tied and gagged in the way back of the chapel, their angry faces revealing that they didn't want the two to get married, but of course that wasn't going to stop Joey Wheeler and Mokuba Kaiba now was it?

The pastor said a few more words and Kaiba knew it was time and he could tell that Serenity was ready too. This was it... the moment that would change both their lives forever.

**_-I look at you, lookin' at me_**

**_Now I know why they say the best things are free_**

**_I'm checkin' for ya girl you're right on time_**

**_Angel of mine-_**

"Do you Serenity Wheeler take Seto Kaiba to be your husband?"

"I do," Serenity said with so much happiness.

"Do you Seto Kaiba take Serenity Wheeler to be your wife?"

"I do," Kaiba said with the same exact amount of happiness as the pastor closed his book and smiled.

"Then I pronounce you as man and wife, you may kiss the bride."

Kaiba let go of Serenity's hands as he reached up and pulled back her veil revealing a beautiful face with mahgonay brown eyes that sparkled from the tears in her eyes as she smiled. Kaiba smiled as he bent down and kissed her on the lips. Once he did there was clapping everywhere and pictures being taken but he didn't care this was his and Serenity's moment in time.

Once they broke away from the kiss they looked at each other in the eyes and Serenity giggled a little, tears rolling down her face.

"I love you Seto Kaiba!" She said over the clapping.

"And I love you too Serenity Kaiba."

They both then kissed again as he lifted Serenity off her feat and held her in his arms as the clapping grew louder.

This moment was sure to last forever and Seto Kaiba sure hoped it would and he knew that Serenity Kaiba did too...


End file.
